A Sleepover to Remember
by AngelicFairy
Summary: The last time the girls had a campout, the boys ruined it. This time however, the girls are prepared as they bait Tai and the others who fall for the trap. What will happen the night of the sleepover? Chaos or calm?
1. The Plans

***Please read my fan fic "Before" first if you haven't. It explains some things dealing with the story which are important.***  
  
*Note: Digimon is owned by Toei Animation, Fox Kids, etc. I also don't own any of the characters except Samantha (Sam) and Maura.   
  
*Note 2 (in case you haven't read "Before") : Samantha is one of the old, new digidestined like Kari & T.K. and 12 years old. Maura is one of the older digidestined like Sora and the others and 14 years old. Ken's a good guy too now but he's only mentioned a little in this particular fic.  
  
  
  
A Sleepover to Remember   
Part One  
By: ME jus1digigirl *Maura*  
  
  
Setting: fall and pretty cold  
  
Maura's house:  
  
  
  
Sora and Maura were sitting in Maura's room being bored. It was Friday night and they had absolute no idea what to do.   
  
Then, Maura spoke up, "Hey Sora, let's have a sleepover here at my house tomorrow night. My parents are gonna be out so we'll have the house to ourselves for several hours."  
  
Sora rolled off the bed and smiled, "That's a great idea! Who should we invite?"  
  
"I was thinking off making it a Digigirls only sleepover. We haven't had one yet since Yolei, Kari, Sam, Davis, Cody, and T.K became the new digidestined. We don't even know Yolei that well yet. This would be a perfect time for her to get to know us and vice versa."  
  
"Plus the fact that it'll be total fun! Okay, let's call them right now."  
  
"Okay. My sister's over Kari's house so we can tell her while she's there."  
  
They walked to the living room and made the calls. Everyone was to come over the next night at six and stay until Sunday noon. Mimi, was going to come through the digital world tomorrow morning as she lived in a different time zone. She also wanted to help with the party plans.   
  
Sora got off the phone and said, "Okay, it's done. I'll come over tomorrow at around four to help you clean and set - up."  
  
"Okay." Maura said. "Should i tell Tai?" she looked at Sora intently who blushed and looked away.  
  
Tai and Maura had been best friends forever but nothing more. Sora and Maura were best girl-friends. And it seemed lately that Sora had more stronger feelings towards Tai which Maura could obviously could tell. She had tried to get her two best friends together but had had no luck so far since she had promised not the tell the other of each other's feelings. (is that confusing?)  
  
"Whatever. You can but - " Sora let it hang becasue Maura knew what she was thinking.  
  
Last time Maura had had a sleepover a year after the first digital adventure, she had made the mistake of telling Tai. Since it was a campout in her backyard, he had decided to get Matt, T.K., Joe, and Izzy to come with him and ruin their party by spraying them with water from the hose. It was not good in the end.  
  
"Hmmm...good point." Maura said. "But this time, it's too cold to campout."  
  
"Yeah. But you know, he's your best friend so you can tell him if you want." Sora said. She looked at Maura and suddenly saw that her friend had gotten a crazy glint in her dark brown eyes.  
  
Sora raised an eyebrow and said plainly, "What are you planning girl?"  
  
Maura looked innocent. "What do you mean?" she raised her hands.   
  
Sora shook her head, "I've known you long enough to know when you're up to something! Now spill or I'll tell M---"   
  
"No!" Maura shouted getting the picture. "Alright alright! Jeez, Tai used to be the only person who could tell when i was up to something. Half the time it was bad enough cause whenever he helped me, it got crazier. But now you can read my eyes too."   
  
Sora grinned, "Hehe. But i think i can be more helpful than Tai! Now spill!"  
  
"Okay okay. Hold your horses. I've got the absolute best idea! We are gonna get back at   
those boys from what they did last time!" she rubbed her hands and laughed evily. "Hahaha!"  
  
"I like the sound of your laugh! Now tell me!" Sora said jumping up and down.  
  
"Okay, here's the plan..."  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
Tai's house:  
  
  
"Hey Matt!" Tai said into the phone from his house.  
  
"Hey Tai. What's up?" came the reply from the other side of the line.  
  
"Listen, can you come over now? I've got a great idea." Tai said excitedly.  
  
"Ummm...Tai, everytime you have an idea, it's a crazy one."   
  
"Yeah, okay. But you gotta come! Izzy, Willis, Micheal, and T.K. are coming to."  
  
"All of them? What for?" Matt asked.  
  
"Just get your butt over here and i'll tell you! It's a good idea! Trust me." Tai replied.  
  
Matt sighed. "And everytime you say 'trust me', i know something crazy is gonna happen. I'll be over in fifteen minutes. Bye."  
  
"Great. Bye!" Tai said and hung up smiling meschiviously.  
  
  
15 minutes later...  
  
  
Matt, T.K., Izzy, Willis, and Micheal were all sitting around Tai's bedroom. Willis and Micheal had come through the digital world into Tai's room from his computer. They sat around for a few minutes drinking coke and talking about sports and music.   
  
Then, Izzy looked up at Tai and said,"Okay Tai. Why did you ask us all here?"  
  
"Yeah, Micheal and I came all the way from America to find out what your 'idea' is," Micheal said. "Spill!"  
  
Tai grinned, "Like you guys took a plane and everything! You came through my computer and it took only about umm..a few minutes?"   
  
"Tai, tell us right now or else I am gonna pound you! I can't wait any longer!" Matt threatened.  
  
Tai held up his hands, "Alright, alright! Sheesh!"  
  
Before Tai could start, Willis said, "Why isn't Davis here?"  
  
"Yeah. Or Joe or Cody or Ken?" Izzy added.  
  
"Well," Tai started, "Joe and his family went to visit his aunt who's sick, Cody's mother and grandfather want him to spend the weekend with him, and Ken's family's out of town."  
  
"And Davis?" T.K. said.  
  
"He and his family are out too. I don't know where though. Jun's gone too," and as he said her name, he looked over at his friend to see his reaction.  
  
Matt shuddered, "Don't mention her. I still can't believe she followed us all the way to the campsite! She follows me everywhere! Ugg!" he shook his head.  
  
That got a laugh out of everyone even Matt himself.  
  
Then, "Okay, now to get down to business. Why I asked you all here. I got a call from Maura earlier," he again looked at Matt who blushed and looked away. "she and the girls are having a sleepover and i was thinking-"   
  
Matt inturrupeted him ,"Uh uh! No way! Remember what happened last time Tai?"  
  
"But this time it's not a campout!" Tai protested.  
  
Micheal and Willis were obviously very lost while Izzy and T.K. were siding with Matt.  
  
"Yeah Tai. They wouldn't speak to us for a week!" T.K. reminded him.  
  
Izzy added, "And we got into so much trouble with our parents! Do you want that to happen again?"  
  
"Can someone please explain what happened?" Willis said.  
  
"Yeah, we are totally lost here!" Micheal shouted.   
  
He had to shout because Matt, Izzy, and T.K. were yelling at Tai who was yelling back about something. Micheal didn't understand what though.   
  
"SHUT UP!!!"   
  
Everyone quieted down and stared at Micheal. He wasn't the type of person to yell like that.  
  
"Sorry." he smiled apolegetically, "but you guys are getting out of hand. Besides, what if your parents or sister heard all of us Tai?"   
  
"I guess we were yelling too much. And as for my parents, they're out shopping and Kari is sitting outside of the patio with Sam doing something or other."  
  
"Now that everyone's quiet, can someone please tell Micheal and me what happened and what you all were fighting about?" Willis asked.  
  
"Oh sorry." Izzy said. "I think Tai should tell you."  
  
Tai sighed,"Alright. This happened about a year after our first adventure to the digi-world. Maura was having a campout in her backyard with Sora, Mimi, Kari, and Sam. She told me since, afterall, i am her best friend. Well, I decided to play a trick on them for fun but i didn't want to do it by myself."  
  
"So he dragged, me, Izzy, T.K., and Joe into it." Matt said.  
  
"Umm..yeah. So anyways, the night of the campout, we waited with our hose ready and when the girls got settled down in the tent...well, we kinda..." Tai let it hang.  
  
Willis and Micheal got the picture and grinned.  
  
"So then what happened?"  
  
"Well, they ran outside of the tent and got soaked. We couldn't turn the hose off. It was actually kind of funny. They were running around screaming,"Tai smiled remembering the moment.  
  
"Yeah, but that's when the fun ended. Her parents came out to see what was wrong and we were caught. We all went inside and phoned our parents who were not happy." T.K. continued. "Mom was especially mad at Matt for taking me along. But that's not important."  
  
"What happened to the girls?" Willis asked.  
  
"Well, they had the rest of their campout inside. The worst part was that they wouldn't talk to us for a whole week. We had to get down on the floor and beg them to forgive us. And I mean literally!" Izzy said.  
  
Tai shuddered, "Oh yeah. I remember that. Maura wouldn't talk to me or look at me she was so mad. And the bad thing was that we were partners for a project so she did her part and i didn't do mine, well, let's just say it was not good!"  
  
"Definatley. And now, Maura's having another sleepover and Tai has some sort of scheme up his sleeve." Matt said. "You'd think he would've learned the first time!"  
  
Tai stood up,"But this is really good and i don't think we'd get into too much trouble! It's just a little trick and her parents won't catch us cause they won't be home for a while!"  
  
Micheal looked at him disbelivingly, "They didn't talk to you for a week the first time. How long could they not talk to you now?"  
  
"I don't know," Tai shrugged. "That time was her first sleepover and I guess i did ruin it but this time, it won't be ruined. Come on guys! It'll be fun! For the sake of all guys playing tricks on girls! Agree with me here!" Tai pleaded. "Come on Matt! Buddy?"  
  
"Weeelll....what exactly is it you want to do?"   
  
Tai grinned, "Okay, listen up...."  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
Back to Maura's house:  
  
  
The next morning at about eleven o'clock, the computer in Maura's room began to glow. This light woke up Maura from a really good dream. She was dreaming...well, never mind what she was dreaming. Anyways, she looked over at her computer and and suddenly, someone fell out of it.  
  
"Ow!"   
  
It was Mimi. She had come from America.  
  
Maura sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Hi Mimi. Nice to see you again."  
  
Mimi stood up, "Hey Maura. I can't wait till your party!" she said excitedly. "We are gonna have so much fun! Especially with what you have planned!"  
  
"Yeah!" Maura yawned. "Listen, I told my parents that you're coming over in the morning but they absolutley do not expect you to come out my computer."  
  
"So what should i do then?"  
  
"I've already thought about that. My parents are in the living room downstairs right now.   
They're gonna leave to go shopping in half an hour. So you've got to stay in my room and be quiet until they leave. Have you had something to eat?"  
  
Mimi nodded her head, "Yeah, i already ate. I'll stay in here and just look through your pictures from school and stuff."  
  
"Great." Maura smiled. "I gotta go eat now before i starve. I'll be back after my parents leave." she got off her bed and headed towards the bathroom to wash up.  
  
  
*************************************************************   
  
  
Still at Maura's house but hours later:  
  
  
Ding-Dong!  
  
Maura looked at the clock on the wall. It was four-o'clock on the dot.  
  
"That must be Sora," Mimi said. "I'll get it."  
  
She walked to the door and Maura heard it open from the family room.  
  
Then, "Mimi! Hey!"  
  
"Hi Sora!"  
  
Then, the two walked in. Sora came holding a couple of bags and her sleeping stuff.  
  
"I'm gonna go put this stuff in your room, kay?" she said and head up without an answer.  
  
She came back down and sat between Mimi and Maura on the couch.  
  
"Do you think he fell for it?" she asked looking at Maura.  
  
Maura smiled, "Are you kidding me? I've known him since we were in diapers! of course he fell for it Sora! You should know that. After all, you do - "  
  
"Shut up!" Sora jumped up and threw a pillow at her.  
  
Mimi giggled. "What were you saying Maura?"  
  
"Well, i was saying that Sora likes - Oof!" she said as another pillow hit her. "Okay Sora, you asked for it!" she jumped up, grapped a throw pillow and smacked Sora on the butt. "Haha! Take that!"  
  
Sora laughed and whacked her back on the head.  
  
Mimi watched and slowly started singing in a low voice, "Sora likes Tai - ai! Maura like Ma - at!"  
  
Sora and Maura stopped fighting, looked at each other, at thier pillows, then at Mimi.  
  
She noticed them looking at her and stopped singing, "Heeeyyy! Two against one! No - "  
  
WHOOMFH!   
  
Two pillows came down on her.  
  
"AND MIMI LIKES IZ - ZY!" They both shouted out at the same time.  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
After about ten minutes, the girls had gotten settled down.  
  
  
"Okay. We've got to get serious now. We've got less than two hours to get everything ready." Maura said. "Everyone's going to be coming over at six. Sam's coming with Kari from her house."  
  
"Where do we start?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I think we should start with the outside stuff first. It's cold now but it'll get colder later so let's finish up outside first." Sora said as she arranged the pillows on the sofa.  
  
"Good idea. Let's grab our coats and get going." Maura said.   
  
They did as she said and headed out the door to the back.  
  
  
****************************************************************  
  
End of Part One  
  
What's Maura up to? And what about the boys? What do they all have planned? What's going to happen now during the sleepover? Read Part Two. Hope you all like it so far! Please review please please! This is actually my first fan fic but my second to be posted. Thanks much!   
  
*Maura*  
(not my real name...read my profile if you haven't)  
  
**Author's Note** IMPORTANT: After I get at least ten good reviews, I'll post the second part up so please review! I want to know if i'm any good at this. After ten reviews, I promise to post up the next part. Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Sleepover

*Review*: Maura's having a sleepover at her house with all the Digigirls. She's told Tai who's got something planned with the help of the other boys. Maura's also got something up her sleeve to get back at the boys. What's gonna happen now? Read on!   
  
**Author's Note**: Make sure you've read Part One and my fan fic "Before" before you read this. Also, the legal stuff again..I don't own digimon or any of the characters except Sam and Maura. Okay, done.  
  
***Thank you note***: I want to thank those of you who reviewed Part One. That's why I'm now posting this part. I know I'm at least somewhat good at this fan fic writing business. Thanks!  
  
  
A Sleepover to Remember   
Part Two  
By: ME jus1digigirl *Maura*  
  
  
Maura's house six o'clock:  
  
  
DING - DONG!  
  
"Coming!" Sora shouted and opened the door.  
  
"Hi Yolei! You're right on time!" she greeted her.  
  
"Hey Sora! I didn't want to be late for this sleepover. Maura told me she had something planned but she didn't tell me what." Yolei stepped inside.  
  
"Why don't you take you stuff up to her room and then come join us in the family room? We've still gotta wait for -"  
  
DING - DONG!  
  
Sora opened the door again and standing their was Sam and Kari. They walked in.  
  
"Brr! It's cold! Hey Sora! Yolei." Sam said and took off her coat.  
  
"Ready for tonight?" Kari asked.  
  
"You bet!" Yolei said.  
  
Kari turned to Sam. "I'm gonna take my stuff up to your room okay?"   
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Kari walked up the stairs and Yolei followed.   
  
Sora and Sam went into the kitchen where Mimi and Maura were fixing the snacks.  
  
"Hi guys! All set?" Sam asked her sister  
  
Maura looked up,"Yup. I can't wait! This is going to be a sleepover to remember! And we'll make sure it's remembered!" she said pointing to the camcorder sitting outside.  
  
They all laughed.   
  
"What's so funny?" Yolei asked.   
  
She and Kari had come back downstairs.  
  
"Hi Kari, Yolei. Maura was just saying we'll never forget this night especially if it's on tape!" MImi answered.  
  
Kari and Yolei smiled.  
  
"Well, now that everyone's here, let the party begin!" Maura shouted.  
  
"What should we do first?" Sam asked.  
  
Kari smiled mischeiviously, "Let's call Tai and see what he's doing!"  
  
"Great idea! I'll talk!" Maura said.  
  
She picked up the phone and also turned on the speaker so they could all here the conversation.   
  
"Now, remember to be quiet!"  
  
She dialed Tai's number.  
  
One ring. Two rings.   
  
"Hello?" It was Tai.  
  
"Hey Tai. Just thought of checking on what you were up to."  
  
  
On the other side of the line at Tai's house:  
  
  
"Oh..umm..can you hold on a sec Maura?" he covered up the mouthpiece.  
  
"Shh! It's Maura! She can't know you're here or she'll wonder what we're up to on the same night as her party!"  
  
The guys had come over at around five that day.  
  
"Okay, hi Maura." he said going back to the phone. "Isn't your sleepover tonight?"  
  
  
  
Maura's house:  
  
  
"Yeah." she looked at the girls. "I'm so glad you're not planning anything this time! I mean, being my best friend and all!"  
  
"Umm..yeah." she heard Tai say and whisper to someone beside him, "Shh!"  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"Yeah Maura?"  
  
"Who are you talking to? Your parents are out. And what's all that noise?"  
  
The girls fought back their giggles.  
  
"Huh? Oh, umm..it's the umm..T.V. And i'm umm..talking to uh..Kari! Yeah. Kari! Turn of the T.V. wiil ya!" he heard him shout.  
  
At this, everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"Umm..Tai?" Maura said trying to control her laughing. "Kari's at my house remember? Who are you really talking to?"  
  
  
  
Tai's house:  
  
  
Tai smacked his forehead, "Oh yeah! I thought Kari hadn't left yet. Whoops! Anyways, umm..i gotta go now! sorry bye! I have chores to do!"   
  
"When do you ever do chores on a Saturday when parents are out?" he heard before...  
  
CLICK!  
  
He had hung up on her.  
  
"Whoa!" he sat down.  
  
Matt and the others came over laughing thier heads off. They had listening in on the extension.  
  
"Good going man! Kari huh?" he said.  
  
"Shut up! She put me on the spot! What did you expect me to do?" Tai replied with a glare.  
  
Everyone laughed again.  
  
"So you still wanna go ahead with the plan?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Of course! After all that planning and work?" Tai shouted.  
  
"Ok, okay. Let's finish up. Don't have a cow!"  
  
They all went back to Tai's room to finish up the plans and setting up it up.  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
Back at Maura's house:  
  
  
CLICK!  
  
"I don't beleive it!" she looked at the phone. "He hung up on me!"   
  
She put the phone down and smiled her smile at everyone. Then, she broke down laughing. Since laughing is very contagious, the whole group was laughing in a matter of seconds.  
  
After a few minutes, they settled down and Sora said, "Well, he seemed nervous!"  
  
"Yup! I mean, he saw me leave the house with Sam!" Kari said still giggling at how her brother had acted.  
  
"Yeah." Sam agreed.  
  
"Well, now that we know something's up, can you guys tell me what you're planning?"  
  
"Okay. Let's go upstairs and i'll tell you on the way." Maura said.   
  
They all walked up to her room and Maura finished explaining the plan to her.  
  
Yolei laughed loudly when she heard. "That's terrible!"   
  
"It's not going to be as bad as she made it sound Yolei. Don't worry!" Sora assured her.  
  
"Well, now let's play truth or dare!" Mimi said excitedly.  
  
"Okay!" everyone agreed.  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
"Oh gross, gross, gross!" Kari said as she picked up a spider.   
  
"Hurry up! It's freezing out here!" Yolei demanded.  
  
"Hey! You're not the one doing this!" Kari slowly brought the spider near her lips and kissed it.  
  
"Eewww!!!" she dropped the spider and ran inside.  
  
The others followed and heard her in the bathroom with the water running and her spitting. After about five minutes, she came back out still looking a little shaken.   
  
"I can't believe I did that!" Kari said.  
  
"Well, you didn't have to! We gave you a choice." Sam said grinning.  
  
"Some choice." The choice had been either to kiss a spider now or kiss Davis at school. She had chosen the spider in a flash.  
  
"I'll get back at you guys! Anyways, it's my turn to pick someone," Kari said. "Okay, Sora, truth or dare?"  
  
"I think i'll be safe cause i have no idea what dare you might give me so Truth!"  
  
Kari rubbed her hands together and did a little evil laugh, "Hehehe. This should be good." She closed her eyes thinking of a question. "Aha! Okay, do you really and truly like, as in like like, my older brother Taichi Kamiya?"  
  
Sora blushed like a tomato. "I knew someone would probably ask me that! But I didn't want to do any of your dares!"  
  
"Just answer the question Sora! The truth remember!" Maura giggled.   
  
Sora sighed and then smiled, "Alright. I guess you guys already know the answer without telling me. I guess I do."  
  
The girls all yelled things like, "Aha!" and "I knew it!" and "Go Sora!"  
  
Sora just sat there blushing as red as a rose.  
  
"My turn to pick someone. Who hasn't gone yet?"  
  
"Yolei." Maura said.  
  
"Okay, Yolei, truth or dare?"  
  
"I think I'll go with...umm...dare!"   
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"Hey. I want a challenge!" she said in defense.  
  
"A challenge huh?" Maura said. She looked at Sora. "I think Sora here can give you a good challenge for your dare!"   
  
"Uh oh. Now i'm regretting have chosen dare."   
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Alright Yolei. I've got a good dare for you. I dare you to - "   
  
"Oh my gosh!" Maura suddenly yelled interupting Sora.  
  
"What? What is it?" everyone asked at the same time causing confusion.  
  
"The time! It's almost seven-thirty! If i know Tai, he should be here soon!" Maura exclaimed.  
  
"How can you figure out what time he'll be here? I mean, I know you guys are best friends and all but the time? When he didn't even tell you?" Yolei asked sounding amazed.  
  
"I don't know how i know. I just know. Besides, if they come later, it'll be too late and if they had come earlier, it would be too early. Now's the perfect time."  
  
"Uh-huh." Yolei said still amazed and unconvinced.  
  
"Anyways, assuming they'll be here soon, we've got to be prepared." Sora said.  
  
"Right. All the equipment's already set up. Everybody remember their positions and what they're supposed to do?" Maura asked.  
  
Everyone nodded simultaniously.  
  
"Good. Let's go over the check-list one more time. Okay?" Maura said.  
  
Again, everyone nodded.  
  
"Okay, video-camera ready?"  
  
"Check." Yolei said. She was in charge of recording the whole thing properly.  
  
"Glow-in-the-dark body paint?"  
  
"Check." Kari was in charge of painting Maura and Sora with it.  
  
"Glow-in-the-dark hair gel?"  
  
"Check." said Sam.  
  
"Towels?"   
  
"Check" Mimi said.  
  
"And lastly, the main item, the water-guns?"  
  
"CHECK!!!" everyone shouted together.  
  
"Great!" Sora smiled. "We'll be ready for those boys."  
  
"Yeah. Now's let's get that paint on Sora and me." Maura said.  
  
Kari slowly painted Sora and Maura's face with the glow-in-the-dark body paint while Sam put the glow-in-the-dark gel in their hair making it stick out everywhere.  
  
"Whoa! You guys look totally creepy!" Yolei said looking them over.  
  
"Thanks!" Sora gave her a thumbs-up.  
  
Once they were painted, Maura walked over to the lights and switched them all off except the one in Maura's room.  
  
"Okay everyone get your jackets! Quickly!" she hissed.  
  
There was a scramble for the coat closet but they soon all had their jackets on. Then, the girls quickly walked to the back door and walked outside.  
  
"Okay everyone! Grab a water-gun and take your positions now!" Maura whispered to the girls. "And remember to wait for our signal!"  
  
They each took a water-gun which were lying on the deck table and crept away towards their stations. Each water-gun was painted with glow-in-the-dark paints to make them look like laser weapons. Kari and Sam walked silently towards the big tree in the yard and climbed up swiftly. Yolei walked to the side of the deck where the video camera was waiting on a stand. Lastly, Sora and Maura hid in a corner on the deck but covered up their bodies with sheets so it looked like their heads, which were glowing, were suspended in midair. The sheets themselves were all black and blue except the bottom which were dark green to look like it was grass. They all waited quietly and patiently listening for any signs.   
  
Then, after about three minutes...crunch crunch crunch! Someone was walking towards the backyard and trampling the leaves on the ground.   
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
End of Part Two.   
  
Want to know what happens next? Who will win? The boys or the girls? Whose plan will fail and whose will work? Find out in Part Three - The Conclusion! And please review! As i mentioned before, this is my second fan fic to be posted! Thanks ever so much!  
  
*Maura*  
(not my real name...read my profile if you haven't)  
  
**Author's Note**: This time, after i get eight good reviews, I'll post up the last part.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Guys vs. the Girls

Review: The girls have set up everything and their plan is set. But it seems that Tai is also planning something! What's gonna happen now?  
  
Note: Make sure you've read Part One and Two and my fan fic "Before" before reading this. Also, the legal stuff again...I don't own digimon or any of the characters except Maura and Sam. Sorry to bore you with this stuff but...  
  
Thank You Note: Once again, I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed parts One and Two. Because of you people, I know I'm doing a good job and I'm posting this last part up. Thanks again! And please, keep the reviews coming! I've only got 6 rite now for Part 2!  
  
  
A Sleepover to Remember   
Part Three - The Conclusion  
By: ME jus1digigirl *Maura*  
  
  
The girls held their breath.  
  
Then, they heard a voice, "Shh! C'mon!"   
  
"It's Tai!" mouthed Maura to Sora.  
  
Sora grinned in the dark, "Let the games begin!" she mouthed back.  
  
"Man! It's totally dark out here! And all the house lights are off!" this time it was Matt speaking.  
  
They saw six figures creep quietly into the backyard.  
  
"Hey! Maura's room light is on! It's dim though. They must be just sitting around talking." said T.K.  
  
"Yeah. Now, everyone remember what they're supposed to do? Okay, let's go!" Tai now walked towards the deck.   
  
The boys still hadn't noticed the glow-in-the-dark heads in the corner. Tai walked up the steps slowly and cautiously so as not to make a sound. He turned around when he got to the deck and motioned for the others to follow. He turned back around he suddenly noticed two glowing heads in front of his face. They didn't have a body.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!" he screamed and jumped off the deck.  
  
The other boys looked to see what he was screaming for, noticed the heads, and screamed too.   
  
"YAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"   
  
Then, the saw the two heads come towards them with some sort of gun. It looked like a laser gun. But still, there was no body or hands holding up the gun.  
  
"Aliens with laser weapons!" Izzy yelled.  
  
They all ran around bumping into each other since there was no light to see by.  
  
Suddenly, Tai thought he heard one of the heads shout, "NOW!" in Maura's voice. Wait a minute. An alien with Maura's voice?  
  
He looked back at the heads but just then, two more figures jumped at him. They too were holding guns. And then, a light turned on in the side of the deck.  
  
"Wha-" he said covering his eyes.  
  
The heads and yet another two people ran towards them. The boys were surrounded.  
  
"FIRE!" Sora yelled.  
  
All at once, the girls blasted the water from their guns towards the boys. Sam shot her water-gun towards Matt. Sora got T.K., Kari soaked Izzy and Yolei attacked Willis. Micheal was drenched by Mimi. This left Tai for Maura.   
  
"Hey Tai! Ready for your shower?" she asked looking at him with an inoccent smile.  
  
"Maura! How dare - MUMMFF! AAHH!" he was hit! She shot him straight at his head.   
  
After a few minutes, the boys had had enough. Especially since it was too cold to be wet outside.   
  
"Alright! We surrender!" Tai said holding up wet hands.   
  
He looked around at the other guys. Willis was sniffling. It seemed that he was starting to catch a cold already. Matt's normally perfectly styled hair was now flat and dripping with water. Izzy, T.K., and Micheal stood around trying to shake and squeeze the water out of their clothes.  
  
Maura smiled and threw off her sheet. "Great! I knew you would!"   
  
Tai shook his head, " I can't believe you! How did you...?"   
  
"I'll tell you inside. But first, Mimi?"   
  
"Right." MImi walked over to the table and grabbed the towels. She threw one at each boy.  
  
"I think you guys need to dry up a little outside before i let you in. My mom would freak if the house was suddenly all wet."   
  
"Oh yeah. Care about whether you mom would freak. Not about us dying." Tai said sacrastically,  
  
"Oh shut up you baby! You won't die. Now hurry up and dry yoursleves!" Maura punched his wet shoulder playfully.  
  
So they stood rubbing their hair with the towels and trying to dry themselves.   
  
A few minutes later, Sora spoke up, "Well, Maura, what do you suppose we should do with our prisoners?"  
  
"Prisoners?" Micheal looked up and saw six smiling faces. "I don't like the looks of this guys."  
  
"Too bad. You're our prisoners and we can decide what to do with you. Now, everyone, march inside!" Maura ordered.   
  
Reculently, the boys stepped inside. The girls followed except Yolei.  
  
"Be right in! I've gotta get something."   
  
"Right," Maura winked at her.  
  
Once inside, Maura turned up the heat.   
  
"I wouldn't want you boys to get sick now."   
  
"Gee. thanks," Willis said sarcastically sitting on a stool.   
  
They were all seated around the kitchen. The "prisoners" on one side, the victors on the other. Mimi, Sora, Kari and Sam looked at each other then at the boys. Maura stood up and walked around each one carefully staring at them hard and then, sat back down.  
  
"Hmm. Hmm, hmm, hmm!" she hmmed.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Matt asked wearily.  
  
"We're not sure yet." Mimi answered.  
  
Then, Yolei stepped inside the camcorder in her hand.  
  
"Oh no!" Tai's eyes got wide.   
  
"Oh yes!" she said smiling.  
  
"Perfect! Let's watch what happened when you guys practically wet your pants when you saw Sora and Maura!" Sam exclaimed.   
  
"We did not wet our pants!" Tai exclaimed jumping up.  
  
"But would anyone believe that is they saw you now?" Mimi said pointing to Tai's wet pants.  
  
"Come on! Let's go watch!" Maura had everyone stand up and walk to the family room.  
  
"Wait a minute. What time is it?" T.K. asked.   
  
Kari looked at the wall clock and replied, "Almost eight. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering. I told mom i'd call her at eight-thirty."  
  
"Oh."  
  
So everyone walked into the family room and had a seat. Maura wouldn't let any of the boys sit on the furniture because it would get wet. She did however let them sit very near the heater to warm up. Then she took the video tape from the camcorder and popped it into the VCR. She then walked over to the lights and dimmed them.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please keep quiet as our feature presentation is about to begin. The title: How the Digigirls outsmarted the Digiguys."  
  
"Hey!" Izzy protested.  
  
"Silence please!" Maura said and then hit the play button.  
  
  
What happened in the video:  
  
It started out very dark with only the light from Maura's room upstairs and that wasn't much.  
Then they heard all the guys start talking and saw figures moving towards the deck. They saw Tai get on the deck and turn back around. When he had turned around, Maura and Sora had walked up behind him very silently. Upon turning around Tai noticed the heads and screamed. He jumps off the deck and the other guys scream. Then, the camera light has been turned on and you can see everything. Kari and Sam jump down from the tree as Yolei and Mimi run from the deck. Maura and Sora were still following the guys who were running into each other screaming. Then, the guys all yelled as they got soaked, they figure out what's happened and dry off. The end. (not of the story but the end of the video. I wounldn't leave you wondering what's gonna happen to them!)  
  
Once the video ended, Maura stopped it and all the girls clapped and whistled.  
  
"Encore encore!" Sam shouted.  
  
"Sam, encores are in plays..i think..i don't know," Maura said laughing with the others. Then, she turned to the boys who were still near the heater, "So guys, what'd you think of our homemade video? We had an excellent cameragirl, the right people to frighten the bad guys, and of course, we couldn't have done it without...our WATER-GUNS!" and burst out laughing even more than before.  
  
Tai stared at her trying to be look but at the sight of his best friend laughing like that, he too started giggling which ended up in laughter. Soon, everyone was in fits of laughter rolling around on the floor and unable to stop. The kept on laughing until quite suddenly,  
  
BAM!  
  
Someone had just come in and then slammed the house door shut. But who? This stopped everyone's laughter. They looked around nervously at each other. Maura's parents weren't supposed to be home until ten. Tai and Matt looked around for objects to hurt people with.   
  
Then, they heard a voice, "Maura? Sam? We're home! I wonder where they are?" It was Maura and Sam's parents.  
  
They walked into the family room and noticed the kids sitting around looking nervous and at the sight of them, relaxed.  
  
"Oh dear! I hope we didn't scare you!" Maura's mom exclaimed with a laugh looking at her husband.  
  
"Mary? Where are you?" this time, it was another voice coming from the foyer.  
  
Tai's eyes got wide. Kari, Sam, and Maura started to giggle again.  
  
The owner of the voice walked in the family room. Behind that person was another.   
  
"Tai! What in the world are you doing here?" It was Tai and Kari's mother.  
  
"H..Hi Mom...Dad!" he smiled in what he hoped to be a winning one.   
  
"Oh Jane! (i don't know what Tai's mom's name is so i made up one) I'm so sorry. I forgot to tell you about the plan." Maura's mother exclaimed.  
  
"What plan Mary?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.   
  
"Let's go sit down in the kitchen and I'll explain what i know. Then we'll come back here and let the girls finish up." and with that she whisked Tai's parents away into the kitchen and was followed by Maura's father.  
  
Once gone, Tai turned to Maura, "Your mother knew about this whole enchilada?" he exclaimed.  
  
"Of course! All our parents knew except yours. We couldn't tell your parents or else you might hear. So when my parents and your parents went out to the mall or whatever together, they were suppossed to have found out from my parents but i guess my mom forgot." Maura explained.  
  
"You mean..." Matt began, "that all your parents knew about what you girls were planning and let you get on with it?"  
  
"You summed it up right there," Kari answered.  
  
Izzy sighed and leaned back against the wall, "I don't believe this! Your parents knew! How about ours? Did they know?"  
  
"Of course not! We're not as stupid to tell your parents! You might have overheard on the extension or something!" Mimi said.  
  
"You're not as stupid as...oh forget it!" Micheal shut up with a look from Sam.  
  
"So, what are we going to do now?" Matt asked her.  
  
"Well, since Tai's and my parents are here, they might as well watch the video!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Wait! You haven't explained how you did all that stuff you did yet!" Willis interjected.  
  
Just then, the grown-ups walked back into the kitchen. They were all laughing.  
  
"Well girls..i must say, i am impressed at what Mary has told me. But i want your point of view too." Mr. Kamiya said.  
  
"Yes, I'm interested in that too. You never told me everything Maura," her father said.  
  
"Okay, everyone sit around but let's first watch the video again!" she said.  
  
The adults settled down as she rewinded it to the beginning.  
  
"No!" six male voices chorsed.  
  
"You're outvoted guys!" Sora said with a smile pointing to the girls and the parents. "Sorry."  
  
"Alright," Maura pushed the 'play' button. "here we go!"  
  
They watched the whole scene over again. Once it was over, everyone clapped. The guys tried to act mad but failed.  
  
"Well, Maura, now that you have embarrased us, would you mind explaining how and why you did what you did?" Matt asked.  
  
"Sure. Sora and I will both explain. I'll start." she stood up to begin. "Remember a few years ago what happened at my backyard campout? Well, there's your why answered." she sat down and now Sora stood up.  
  
"So you get the picture of the why. Now, since Maura was still mad about what happened last time..we were too...we wanted to get you back. So she planned out everything in about a few hours. Which is really amazing for her!"   
  
Now Sora sat down and Maura again stood.  
  
"So, i decided to call you Tai. i figured if i called you and told you about me having a sleepover, you wouldn't be able to resist trying some sort of trick. Then, the next day, Mimi and I went out and bought some glow-in-the-dark body paints and regular paint. We painted two old sheets to look really dark so you wouldn't be able to see it in the dark. When Sora came over, we set the towels outside and set up the water-guns and the camcorder. Sora?"  
  
She sat down and Sora stood up to continue.  
  
"Somehow, Maura figured out you would be here around seven-thirty. And it's weird how how she figured out the exact time you would come! It's like some best-friend connection or something. Anyways, before seven-thirty, Kari painted both our faces with the glow-in-the-dark body paint. Sam put glow-in-the-dark hair gel in our hair and made it stick up. As you can see, it's still like that. We have to take a shower to get it out. Anyways, we then went outside and got into position. Maura and I put sheets over out bodies to make it look like we were floating heads. Which you probably thought we were. Hehe." she started giggling and sat down.  
  
Maura however, stayed seated, "i don't feel like standing again. Okay, you saw us carrying the water-guns but it probably looked like we had invisible arms or something right? Well, we cut holes in the sheet to put our arms through. We're wearing black as you can see, so that you wouldn't be able to see us outside. Well, then you know the rest of what happened. So there's your explanation!" she took a breath and looked around.  
  
Tai was looking at her shaking his head.   
  
"What?"  
  
"I still can't believe you did all that just for revenge on something that's ancient history."  
  
"To tell you the truth, it was mostly just for fun. I mean, the guys always crash a girl's sleepover. This time, it was a girl crashing her own party! And it was more fun this way too!"  
  
"For you...but i don't understand one thing." Izzy commented.  
  
"What's that?" Sam asked.  
  
He looked up at Maura and wrinkled his brows, "How in the world did you figure out the time Tai planned for us to be here?"  
  
"I have no clue. It's just like Sora said i guess. Some sort of best-friend connection or something."  
  
"Well, then that's some strong connection! Especially since you seemed to know he would take the bait!"  
  
This caused everyone to laugh.  
  
"Well, kids, it's almost nine-thirty. Are you boys dry now? I can drive you all home." Mr. Kamiya said.  
  
"We're dry Dad." Tai stood up. "They're sleeping over at our house remember?"  
  
Everyone else stood up too.  
  
"Oh yes. I forgot. Come on now!" Mr. Kamiya said good-bye to Maura's parents and walked outside to the car.  
  
"Okay, just a sec." Tai walked over to Maura, "Maura, I have to say, i'm proud of you." he smiled mechiviously.  
  
Maura raised an eyebrow,"What do you mean proud of me?"  
  
"Well obviously, i taught you everything you know! And you got the water thing from me!" Tai said.  
  
"Of all the...!" Maura started but couldn't finish casue just then,   
  
Kari yelled, "Hey everyone! Look at me!"  
  
All heads turned towards where she was standing on the fireplace.  
  
CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!  
  
She was taking pictures!  
  
"KARI!" Tai yelled.  
  
She jumped down and giggled. "Maura, these pictures will be perfect for the front page in your school newspaper!"  
  
Maura laughed, "Yup. And as editor, I'll make sure they make the front page!"  
  
"WHAT!!!" the boys yelled.  
  
"Don't worry boys. I'm sure you've all always wanted to be famous...well now here's you chance!" Yolei said and laughed.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
THE END.   
  
Okay, how was that? How'd I do with the ending? Please review it! My first finished fan fic but second to be posted! I'd really appreciate it! Thanks. Flames and no flames, please review. Thanks a bunch.  
  
*Maura*  
(not my real name...read my profile if you haven't)  
  
  



End file.
